Stained Tears of Ice
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Rikuo felt Tsurara being awkward hugging him these days, and when Kana sees them, He erupts and scolds Tsurara being a Freak and a Bother. What he doesnt know is the Real reason behind these touches. DEAAATH! This is Spartaa! UPDATED


A/N: Tragic. Omg.

Damn Kana and her Antics.

Anyway, I listened to Passing By from Yiruma here. It's a good piece! Can't help but feel something, like, Sad when listening to it. If you can't tell, I really like Yiruma. =)

_Note: My first one-shot! Yay! I'm very happy to contribute my very first oneshot in Nura Mago! I wanted to write a Fluff but, I.. I just feel this. lol Hahahaha_

_Another Note: Oh and, It depends on you if you want the Day Rikuo to be the Main character or the Hot one. But I prefer the Hot one. lol Nyahahaha (I've seen images with Night Rikuo in Day's Uniform and. It. Is. HOT!) Anyway, Enjoy. _

_Stained Tears of Ice_

* * *

"_Wakaaa!"_

"_Wakaaaa!"_

"_Wakaaaaaaaa where are you?"_

_Tsurara called out. _

"_Tsurara?"_

"_Waka!" She grinned as she ran towards his master who was sitting beside a Tree at the School Yard. _

_As soon as she reached her master, she hugged him dearly like it's the last hug she'll ever give to him. _

"_T-Tsurara.. You've been acting really weird these days! Please stop this! What if Kana or the others see us?" Rikuo complained but didn't do any struggles from the Tight hug he was being given. _

_She hugged him more. "Really?" She giggled. "I just want to give waka a hug! No more!" She giggled once again. _

"_Do you have a fever? You seem like feel hugging me every chance you get! This is unfair. If Kana-chan sees us.. Well at least she hadn't seen us anyhow-" _

"_Rikuo-kun?" They turned around as soon as they heard a gasp. _

"_K-Kana-chan?" Rikuo called out, flustered as he saw Kana run away._

"_Oh Shit." _

_Without any more ado, He tossed aside the Snow Lady as fast as he can and ran away. Good thing Tsurara is strong enough to withstand the force she just received and is still able to stand away. Shocked by what just had happen, She ran towards her master and catch up._

_Seeing that Kana is nowhere to be found he turned around while panting his breath off. TSURARA! That's what all in his mind. Not because he's worried if he might've hurt her by tossing her off, But to yell the living daylights out of her for making Kana misunderstood. _

"_Waka!" As soon as he heard her voice, his face went mad. _

"_TSURARA!" He yelled. Good thing it's already afternoon by then and there's just only some few students that still had not gone home. But few enough to not have any of them hear his growl. _

"_W-waka?" Tsurara stuttered. It's her first time to see her master like this. Wow. Kana can make you into like this? Amazing. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN YOU SEE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He growled once more. _

"_Tsurara! I've let you do anything you wanted up until now. But I can't let this continue anymore! I'm so sick of this! And what's up to you lately?! Hugging and hugging and bothering me all the way? What's with you! Have you gone nuts?!" _

_Ouch. _

"_Kana saw us! Now what? What am I supposed to tell her?! That my freak yokai servant is obsessed with me and she'll die if she doesn't come near me?" _

_Ouch. "Is that what you think of me?" She murmured silently. _

"_WHAT?! WHAT?! TELL ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Rikuo yelled madly, but angry enough to not hear any of Tsurara's murmurs. _

"_A freak? Hah.. Waka.. Am I really a bother?" She looked at him with a Huge Frown drawn at her face. _

"_WHAT? WHAT NOW?" _

"_A bother?" She paused as she swallowed everything of what's left in her broken heart. _

"_Is that what I am all along?" A tear breaking from one of her eyes. _

_Rikuo, who just had realized what he has been saying took everything in shock. _

"_T-Tsurara.." _

_But before he can continue anymore, The girl who was in front of him was already gone. _

_Waka.. I'm so sorry. _

"Wakaaaaa!" Tsurara cheerfully called out to her master in the blank wind gushing in right at a very familiar Sakura Tree, just like at the Nura Gumi's. She'll really miss doing this.

"Oh, Tsurara." A Voice of a Man's called out.

"Nurarihyon-sama!" Tsurara replied still cheerfully.

"How did you found me, Sodaisho? You're good, I must say." She asked merrily at the Frowning Old man.

"Tsurara.." He called her name with a dash of pity.

"Its okay. You can cry. Even if you're a Yokai, that doesn't mean you can't cry.."

Then that did it. He's right. She can cry too, right? She just doesn't want to.

She felt every tear drop from her eyes. It was painful. Every single one of it.

"I guess I went a little too overboard and got him mad.." She exclaimed trying the best of her Happy voice while still crying.

She did everything that she can do to be more closer to her Master. At least as a Dear Friend. Not as a Comrade. Not as an Aide. But as a Friend. A Friend. That's all she can be after all.

She herself knows that she already had long lost to her Rival. Can you even say that she's a rival? She, after all already won his heart long time ago, So what more to say?

People can't be greedy. Oh-Yokais can't be greedy. Well as for her though. She can't be greedy can't she? That'd be just too much. She still wanted though. Can't she just snatch her master away from that Freaking Human? Hah. No.

Oh how she wished though. But she can.. Right? She's a Yokai for God's sake! A Yuki Onna to be exact! She can just sneeze the life out of that freaking 'fragile' _(Fragile my face!) _Human. But No. She didn't. Why you ask? Because her master loves her! She's important.. She's the only one that makes him feel more.. Human.. Normal. She's his life. His Angel.

She felt the hand on her shoulder. She was sure it was the Sodaisho's hand. Gosh this is so embarrassing. Why does this need to happen? Can't she just enjoy her life out to the fullest?

She looked up and smiled. Small bits of Snow has been going down. _It's Winter! _

"Its snowing.. Can you see it? Rikuo-sama.."

She kneeled in front of the Sakura Tree. It's really like the one Master deeply cared of. It's very identical if one must say. Only that its Petals were not the normal Pink ones. The ones this had was in the color of Red. Scarlet Red, As if stained by blood. It was still equally beautiful though.

She smiled. _It's time. _

Rikuo growled as he bit his tongue. The heck.

He sighed as he walked more fastly to his home. He really needed to apologize to Tsurara. It's not that bad as it looked liked though. Kana who turned out, who was just fooling around thought it'd be nice to prank him and see what reaction he'll give. They just had laughed it all off at the end. But of course, Without him telling what happened between him and Tsurara.

It was already night time, the brief snow has stopped and he finally reached his home. He kind of feel bad though, that he still went out with Kana to go on a mini-like date before reaching home. He didn't know where to feel bad for however. Be it for going into a date with Kana with only Tsurara on his mind all along or choosing to go to the date than to go and apologize to the Snow Lady.

But now that he's home, He won't let any more chances pass.

He blew the door open only to found nothing. There were no any usual greetings like, _"Welcome home, Waka!", "Rikuo-sama! Welcome home!" _And of course, the very one he liked the most, the female voice which always resonates a melody when his name was spoken.

Tsurara's _"WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". _

But what could he expect right? Maybe she's already asleep. It's already 10:30 PM. As for the other Yokais as well.

He checked the kitchen though. Just to make sure. The lights were turned off. He sighed. She is asleep already isn't she?

He went to his room only to to find himself not able to sleep. Can't take anything anymore, He went to Tsurara's room. But surprised as he is, He found nothing but her usual Furisode and Scarf lying on the floor.

His heart skipped a beat. He hoped for the best. He hoped that Tsurara didn't made a runaway. But it can't be, can't it? She won't leave her scarf just like that.

He dashed his way all throughout to the Main room with Tsurara's Scarf on his neck only to witness all of the Yokais hugging each other, as if mourning over something.

They all gasped as they sensed their Young master. Kejoro just whined though. She cried out. Cried so hard which made Rikuo more curious.

"What the heck is happening?" He asked with his brows high.

"Gramps! Why is everyone here? And where's Tsurara?" He motioned to Nurarihyon who was sitting very still the very center. He became more curious than ever when he heard the cries tender and more gasps when he mentioned Tsurara's name.

"Rikuo.."

"Gramps!" He yelled. "What the heck is happening? Did Tsurara ran away?"

Nurarihyon just stood up, with a blank face. He motioned for Rikuo to come and follow him.

They went out of the house and continued walking. Rikuo tried speaking through the way but he felt his gramp's fear emanate which made him just want to shut up and let him lead the way for sure that he has a good reason on taking him for a walk this late at night. _He better does. _

They soon found themselves at a vast field of snow beside a frozen water. He soon enough realized where he is. It was the lake he and Tsurara used to go together. They just find it amusing and relaxing. But Years have passed since he last went here. He found something change about it though. There stood a Sakura Tree right beside the waterbed.

He unconsciously made his way through the thick snow and approached the Tree. But as the space between him and the tree drew nearer, he found something more. The petals of it were not in the usual Pink, but in a Scarlet Red. He can't help but to wonder.

Steps has been made and he soon noticed a hand lying at the snow at the far back of the tree. It's so cold, Yet the hand just seem comfortable touching the snow.

He slowly turned around, Only to find the person he was searching for moments ago.

"Tsurara.." he muttered.

Tears fell down as he witnessed his beloved Tsurara lie in the cold snow, in a Black Kimono Gown, _lifeless. _

Suddenly a voice spoke. "She wanted to be closer to you, at least be a dear friend to you before her time comes." It's Nurarihyon.

"It seems that you got the wrong ideas.. Haha." He tried to joke it all off.

"Y-you.. You knew this would happen?" he stuttered as he kneeled in front of the Most Beautiful Girl he has ever seen.

"She didn't wanted to tell you." He paused.

"She said it would only burden you if you knew." Nurarihyon felt his grandson jerked more tears. He can't help but just feel so much pity.

"She had an illness, Genetically passed down. No one really knew what it is, and if there's even a cure. Even Zen can't determine what it is."

Rikuo just laughed it all. Snow fell once again. He can't help but cry more. There he is, going on a date while his Tsurara has been suffering the whole night. And he even dared to call her a Freak and a Bothersome Servant. Really, huh.

He smiled and touched her face.

"Its snowing.. Can you see it? Tsurara.."

* * *

Author's note: GAH! It's so short that it's long! lol. What I mean is, I need to make this as a series! Joke hahaha. It felt so short. I need MOAAAAR! Hahahaha I'll freaking edit this when I get the time. X)

Damn you Kana! DEMMET

**Please RnR!** _Hekhekhek. =)) _


End file.
